


Hablando se entiende la gente... ¿O quizás no?

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, crisis de edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg tiene una crisis de mediana edad, por suerte Donovan le sacará de ella y le llevará a un bar donde conoce a Mycroft. Lástima que no pueda comunicarse tanto como le gustaría. " AU en el cual ambos hablan idiomas diferentes y tienen que encontrar la forma de comunicarse " Este fic pertenece a uno de los Promts del grupo "Mystrade is Real 4 US"





	Hablando se entiende la gente... ¿O quizás no?

La crisis de los 40 era lo peor que podría sufrir un hombre soltero con dinero a mano. Su matrimonio fracasó cinco años atrás y desde entonces había intentado sentar un poco la cabeza, aunque sin mucho interés.

Vivía bien solo, en un pisito que podía poner por medio si quería y gastándose el dinero sin mesura en todo lo que se le antojase. Pero esa realidad le dio de lleno en la cara cuando vio la enorme factura del televisor de 50 pulgadas que se había comprado porque en el de 38 no se apreciaba bien el porno.

―Creo que tengo un problema ―se dijo así mismo al mirar la enorme caja de cartón.

Desde aquel momento decidió serenarse un poco e intentar buscar una pareja de su edad con la que tener alguna especie de vínculo, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. Y después de meses sin tan siquiera una relación esporádica se dio por vencido. Quizás ya estaba mayor para ello.  

Fue Donovan quien le tuvo que echar una mano cuando le descubrió leyendo una revista de coches con un artículo solo sobre Ferraris.

―Tienes que parar ya ―le dijo ella dejando encima una foto de un cruento asesinato para que le prestara atención.

Greg arrugó el gesto, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

―¿Por qué tapas esa monada de Ferrari rojo con esta decapitación? ―preguntó ofendido.

Donovan alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

―Unos cuantos saldremos esta noche. Iremos a tomar unas copas a un sitio aquí cerca. Vente ―le pidió ―. Necesitas que te dé un poco aire y hablar con personas nuevas, ligarte alguna, no sé. Lo que quieras, pero sal.

Greg suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

―No sé…

―¿Qué planes tenías? ¿Quedarte en casa viendo Anatomía de Grey y fantaseando con un Ferrari que en realidad no quieres?

―¡Sí que lo quiero! ―exclamó en su defensa.

―Tienes una crisis de edad, se te pasará ―le aseguró ―. Venga va,  es un sitio tranquilo. Buena música, poco ruido.

―De acuerdo… ¿Dónde es?

―El sitio se llama “William’s Place”, está a dos calles, a las siete en la puerta ―dijo ella sonriendo.

―Nos vemos a las siete entonces ―dijo Greg antes de quitar la foto de la decapitación de encima de la revista y devolvérsela a Donovan.

Horas más tarde, tras una ducha y de haberse probado veinte camisas distintas, se paró frente al espejo de la entrada para mirarse. Una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros. Tampoco quería parecer muy antiguo con el traje.

Salió de casa tras comprobar que no se olvidaba ni la cartera ni el móvil y llegó andando al sitio. Allí estaba Donovan con un grupito de unas cuatro personas, todos policías novatos. En cuanto le vieron se quedaron blancos pero Greg les sonrió.

—No es vuestro jefe —le dijo Donovan —. Hoy es solo Greg.

—Prometo no regañaros mañana si aparecéis con resaca, estaremos todos igual.

El grupo seguía un poco tenso pero rio. Se presentaron antes de entrar y cogieron una mesa alta al fondo tras pedir sus bebidas. Greg miraba su cerveza pensativo. No podía emborracharse, esos jóvenes eran sus subordinados. Si bebía más de la cuenta y comenzaba a hablar de sus aventuras sexuales o cualquier otra estupidez perdería el poco respeto que pudieran tenerles.

El local tenía luces oscuras, pero era muy tranquilo. La música estaba baja y eran clásicos. Greg sonrió aliviado, por un momento se pensó que iba a desentonar allí entre tanta gente joven, pero la mayoría de los clientes eran de su edad. Había un par que, con el portátil y sus trajes, parecía que estaban en mitad de una reunión laboral.

Habló con ellos de algunos casos, de cuáles eran sus hobbies y demás pero poco a poco perdió el tema de conversación cuando hablaron de grupos que ni les sonaba. Decidió echar un ojo por el sitio, a ver si encontraba alguien con quien hablar o con quien ligar.

Dos mujeres hacían manitas al fondo de la barra, otro chico intentaba sin éxito ligar con una chica que no dejaba de mirar el teléfono. El par de empresarios, dos chicos y una chica que hacían una competición a ver quién se bebía más rápido las pintas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ensanchó su sonrisa. El hombre que había entrado iba trajeado pero solo. Alto, muy bien peinado, con cejas depiladas y una prominente nariz. Suspiró. Tenía un fetiche con ese tipo de hombres, siempre pensó que tenían mucho más secretos que cualquier otro.

El hombre se sentó en la barra y casi de inmediato el camarero dejó frente a él una pinta negra. Seguramente sería un cliente habitual, no habían cruzado ni una palabra. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, se terminó los restos de cerveza que le quedaban en su vaso y fue con decisión hacia la barra. Pidió otra al camarero y se sentó a su lado.

El otro estaba tecleando sin parar con el móvil así que para romper el hielo lanzó una pregunta cliché.

―¿Mucho trabajo?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, ni tan siquiera aun gesto. Greg se el labio y apretó la pinta y le dio un sorbo.

―Suelo meterme donde no me llaman ―le dijo ―. Disculpa. Me llamo Greg, ¿y tú?

Esta vez el hombre si le miró, pero solo le sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a su teléfono. Greg arrugó el entrecejo. Si no estaba interesado podría decírselo, ¡no hacía falta que pasara de él! Quizás si empezaba hablar sin parar le echaba, funcionaba mucha gente.

―¿Has venido solo? ―preguntó ―. Yo he venido con unos amigos. Bueno no son mis amigos, son subordinados. Me ha traído la Sargento Donovan. Soy inspector, ¿sabes? Es un buen trabajo, aunque algo desagradable cuando te encuentras un cuerpo desmembrado ―miró al hombre y no obtuvo ninguna reacción de este, ni tan siquiera un gesto de desaprobación ―. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas? ¿Banquero? Ese tema de las cuentas me aburre, aunque estoy siguiendo la serie de “Los Medici”. ¿Tú la sigues? Es muy interesante…

Tomó aire y miró al hombre que seguía tecleando tan feliz. El camarero reía en voz baja, seguramente se estaba burlando de su escaso éxito. Intentó tener algo de dignidad y dejarle las cosas claras.

―Mira si no estás interesado, solo con decírmelo es suf…

La frase se cortó en el aire cuando una chica se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

 _“Hetero. Estaba claro”_ pensó Greg.

Pero el hombre no la saludó con un beso o un abrazo. Apoyó la mano abierta sobre su frente y la movió hacia delante, luego juntó los dedos de una mano con las otras dos veces, apoyó la mano derecha en el interior de la izquierda, se llevó el dedo índice de la derecha a la barbilla y luego movió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente después ella le respondió con otros gestos y ya lo entendió. Miró al camarero y vio como este se reía.

―Que cabrón ―le dijo enfadado.

El chico rio y negó con la cabeza. Le puso un coctel a la chica.

―Aquí tienes Anthea ―le dijo.

―Gracias ―respondió ella.

Greg se apartó varias sillas de ellos y se apretó las manos. Se sentía algo decepcionado por no haberse dado cuenta y avergonzado porque nadie le había dicho nada. Miró a la pareja de nuevo, seguía gesticulando y bebiendo animados. Greg se mordió los labios.

Así que ella oía y él no. Bien. Eso lo podía asumir, ¿pero cómo podía comunicarse? No sabía nada del lenguaje de signos, lo único que sabía era aplaudir y porque lo descubrió en el programa de “Los Británicos tienen talento”.

Aun así quería el teléfono de ese hombre. Era atractivo y quería que fuera suyo. Miró al grupo con el que había venido que le miraba expectante, algunas libras estaban en la mesa. Seguro que se habían apostado si llegaba a decirle algo o si obtenía el número de teléfono.

Se terminó la pinta de un sorbo y se puso de pie. Con decisión, antes de que el alcohol pudiera hacerle más efecto de la cuenta, se acercó a ellos y tanteó el hombro de ella.

―Disculpa ―le dijo.

Ella, sin dejar de hacer signos le respondió.

―No estoy interesada, gracias.

―No es… Le quiero a él —le dijo —. O sea, que quiero su número de teléfono. Se lo puedes decir, ¿por favor? ―dijo señalando al aludido.

Anthea alzó las cejas sorprendida y le miró. El hombre parecía confuso mirando a Greg y a ese dedo acusador. Se golpeó el dedo índice con la barbilla y señalo a Greg.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Anthea.

―Sí. No quiero dejarlo escapar —le dijo sin rodeos aunque visiblemente sonrojado

Anthea tradujo para su compañero con una sonrisa traviesa. Este se sonrojó y miró a Greg con confusión, probablemente preguntándose porque alguien haría eso.

―Eh… Bueno, si no, no pasa nada… ―dijo Greg haciendo un ademán para irse.

―¡Espera! ―llamó Anthea.

Greg se dio la vuelta, el hombre estaba apuntando algo en una servilleta, se lo tendió mientras sonreía algo nervioso.

―Se llama Mycroft y solo responde a mensajes ―dijo Anthea con amabilidad.

―Oh. Ah… Gracias ―dijo Greg cogiéndola y mirándola ―. Yo, yo me llamo Greg, encantado dijo extendiendo su mano.

Anthea tradujo su nombre mientras Mycroft la miraba, luego este miró a Greg y le devolvió el apretón sin dejar de sonreír.

―Bueno, adiós… ―dijo Greg ―. Sí, adiós.

Se giró apoyado en sus talones y se fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Donovan.

—¿Lo tiene? —preguntó ella.

Greg alzó la servilleta y sonrió.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella recogiendo el dinero de la mesa —. Os lo dije, Greg nunca defrauda.

Greg guardó la servilleta en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y miró su reloj.

—Me voy a casa, gracias por la velada chicos —dijo sonriendo.

—¡No le envíes un mensaje nada más llegar! ¡Parecerás desesperado! —dijo Alan.

—Sé cómo ligar, gracias —le dijo Greg lanzándole una mirada asesina antes de irse.

Salió del bar y paró a un taxi para irse a casa. No era la primera vez que le pedía el número a alguien, pero aquel trozo de servilleta lo sentía en el pantalón como un peso extra. La sensación que le había dado ese hombre era difícil de explicar, y quería hablar con él.

Le daba igual todo lo que dijeran las películas y series de televisión sobre esperar para no parecer desesperado. Ese hombre le había encantado y el tiempo corría en su contra. Tenía que llamarle ya.

Al regresar a casa, dejó la servilleta con el teléfono en la mesita del salón y fue al dormitorio a ponerse el pijama. Regresó al salón, cogió el teléfono con una mano y la servilleta con la otra. En seguida lo apunto y se tendió en la cama.

“Uh… Hola. Soy Greg. Te he pedido el número en el bar hoy.” GL

Envió el mensaje y lo alejó. ¿Y si no respondía? ¿Y si de verdad pensaba que estaba desesperado? Que lo estaba sí, pero no tanto como quería demostrar. Un rato después el teléfono vibró.

“Hola. Perdona la tardanza en responder, estaba llegando a casa.” M

“No esperaba que me enviaras un mensaje tan pronto” M

 “Me gustas. No podía tardar.” GL

“¿Por qué?” M

“¿Por qué, ¿qué?” Gl

“Nunca nadie me había pedido un teléfono en un bar. Normalmente tengo que ser yo quien inicie el cortejo.” M

“Cortejo, que anticuado” GL

Greg se rio en voz alta antes de volver a escribir.

“No te di tiempo, creo. Pero me gustas y por eso te pedí el teléfono. ¿Y si alguien se me adelantaba?” GL

“Llevo yendo a ese bar seis meses y es la primera vez que alguien me pide el teléfono.” M

“¿Te parezco anticuado?” M

“No. Me pareces sexy.” GL

Greg se sonrojó un poco a leer el mensaje que había escrito. Quizás era por las pintas pero estaba algo desinhibido y no pensaba bien lo que escribía.

“Podríamos quedar una noche.” GL

“Creo que deberíamos de esperar un poco antes de quedar.” M

Greg perdió el color y se incorporó en el sofá. Mierda. Eso había sido demasiado, seguro que sonaba desesperado. Seguro que se tendría que haber esperado un día o dos para enviarle un mensaje.

“No es que tenga nada en contra. Pero creo que nuestra conversación en la cena se verá muy limitada.” M

Greg ladeó la cabeza, leyendo el mensaje.

“¿Por qué?” GL

“Porque soy sordo y tú no sabes el lenguaje de señas.” M

Fue como recibir un sartenazo en la cara, ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado eso? ¡Solo había ocurrido hace dos horas!

“Se me olvidó…” GL

Un par de minutos después Mycroft respondió.

“¿Estás seguro que querías mi número y no el de Anthea?” M

“¡SEGURO!” GL

“Solo se me había olvidado, estaba centrado en otra cosa.” GL

“¿En qué?” M

“Tu sonrisa.” GL

Greg notó el calor extendiéndose por la cara.

“A mí también me gusta tu sonrisa.” M

“¿Podemos seguir hablando mañana? Mañana tengo una reunión y no sería conveniente llegar tarde.” M

“Claro. Buenas Noches, Mycroft” GL

“Hasta mañana.” M

 **El corazón le latía rápido cuando se fue a dormir. ¡Estaba hablando con Mycroft! Casi mete la pata pero aun así seguía** hablando con él.

Tenía la necesidad de tener una cita en persona cuanto antes, lo que significaba que tenía que aprender el lenguaje de signos a una velocidad increíble. O al menos, saber el suficiente como para poder defenderse.

Durante unas semanas estuvo enviándose mensajes con Mycroft, no muchos puesto que el trabajo de político no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre, pero los suficientes para darse cuenta que cada vez le gustaba más.

También veía vídeos en internet de gente que enseñaba el lenguaje de signos, así que lo fue aprendiendo durante ese tiempo. No había practicado con nadie, pero creía saber el suficiente como para defenderse.

Un día, tras una llamada de Downing Street, alguien había robado los documentos y necesitaban una orden de arresto por parte de Scotland Yard así que no le quedó otra que presentarse allí con Donovan.

Nada más entrar, se encontró cara a cara con Mycroft Holmes. Sonrojándose los dos al instante. Quizás la noche anterior no debería de haberle comentado lo bien que le sentaría una guinda en el ombligo…

Anthea, que estaba a su lado les explicó dónde y a qué hora habían cometido el robo. Le entregó los informes y le hizo un gesto para guiarlos en la habitación en cuestión. Greg se quedó quieto, estaba allí. Tenía que hablar con él.

—Ve tú, yo te sigo ahora —le dijo.

Donovan le guiñó un ojo y se retiró. Mycroft le miró expectante.

 _“¿Qué tal estás?”_ gesticuló.

Mycroft pareció sorprendido, por lo que Greg sonrió con orgullo. Respondió a la pregunta, moviendo las manos con lentitud y marcando los signos.

_“Bien. ¿Y tú?”_

_“Bien”_ gesticuló Greg, se mordió el labio haciendo memoria y volvió a gesticular _“¿Te apetece salir una noche?”_

Mycroft asintió y se balanceó en el sitio.

 _“¿Puedes mañana? A las siete, cenamos y damos una vuelta.”_ Le gesticuló.

Greg captó palabras sueltas, pero lo entendió y asintió.

_“Me encantaría llevarte a “La Carpa”_

Mycroft abrió los ojos horrorizado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Miró a un lado donde aún estaban Donovan y Anthea. Greg escuchó unas risas y enseguida lo entendió. Algo había dicho mal. Miró a Anthea y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué le he dicho? —preguntó.

—Que te lo quieres llevar a la cama.

—¡AH! —exclamó Greg —. No quería ser tan directo —dijo mirando a Mycroft.

Anthea rió más fuerte, Mycroft tosió algo nervioso y miró su reloj.

—Sabes que Mycroft lee los labios, ¿verdad?

Greg abrió la boca sorprendido. Mierda. No lo sabía.

 _“Lo siento. Lo siento.”_ Gesticuló.

—¿Cómo se dice que quería decir que lo llevaría al restaurante “La Carpa”? —preguntó Greg mirando a Anthea.

Esta se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Inspector si no sabe una palabra, deletréala.

Greg tragó saliva.

—¿Se puede hacer eso…?

—¿Claro? ¿Te crees que hay un signo para cada palabra del diccionario? —preguntó Anthea alzando una ceja.

Greg no respondió, por lo que Anthea lo interpretó como un sí. Iba a gesticularle a su jefe, pero Mycroft palmeó el hombro de Greg y asintió.

 _“Hablamos por mensaje”_ le gesticuló.

Luego le hizo un gesto en dirección a la habitación donde había ocurrido el robo y Greg fue hacia allí arrastrando los pies. Una cosa era ligar descaradamente con él mediante mensajes y otra cosa era hacerlo público. Lo había estropeado.

Cuando acabaron de anotar toda la información pertinente, salieron del edificio. Mycroft ya no estaba allí así que solo le quedó dirigirse al coche y gritar a Donovan cuando intentó preguntarle al respecto.

Aquel caso duró dos días y en todo ese tiempo no había recibido ningún mensaje de Mycroft. Ni se veía preparado para enviarlo él. Seguía sintiendo vergüenza. El sábado, estaba tirado en el sofá viendo un documental de los percebes mientras comía helado directamente del bote. Se estaba replanteando empezar otro bote cuando su móvil vibró sobre la mesa.

“Kemplay Rd, 8. A las siete, recuérdalo.” M

Se incorporó de golpe en el sofá y respondió.

“¿Cómo?” GL

“La cena. Está casi lista. Te espero en mi casa.” M

Se levantó del sofá y miró el reloj. Las seis y media.

En su vida se había duchado y vestido tan rápido. Se decantó por un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata. Mycroft siempre la llevaba, necesitaba estar tan elegante como él. Se perfumó un poco y tras coger sus pertenencias bajó al coche.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Mycroft, se percató de que este le esperaba en la puerta. La casa era grande, de dos plantas, tenía un jardín delantero que tenía dos árboles a cada lado. El hombre sonreía desde la puerta.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó mientras salía del coche y lo cerraba —. Había tráfico, siento no haber traído nada no esperaba…

Cuando llegó frente a las escaleras y vio a Mycroft mirándole fijamente sin dejar de sonreírle. Greg suspiró.

—Es cierto, no me oyes —murmuró mirando al suelo, se llevó la mano al pecho y la movió en un círculo.

 _“Lo siento.”_ Le dijo.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y se apartó señalando a su hogar. Greg dudó, era en serio. Iban a cenar en su casa. Eso era serio.

La decoración de la casa era clásica, como el exterior. Mycroft fue hacia la izquierda, donde provenía una luz así que Greg le siguió.

La mesa del comedor era rectangular y larga. Dos platos de comida ya servida estaban uno al lado del otro. Greg sonrió.

 _“¿Comeremos aquí?”_ gesticuló.

Mycroft asintió. Encima de uno de los muebles había una libreta y dos bolígrafos. Lo dejó entre ambos. Ya había algo escrito.

_“Lo de los signos van poco a poco, mi padre tardó un año en manejarlo. No te preocupes.”_

Greg se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y la movió hacia delante.

_“Gracias”_

Mycroft le devolvió el gesto y se sentó a su lado.

El uso de la libreta ralentizaba la cena, pero no importaba mucho. Entre eso y los signos que ya sabía pudieron comunicarse de manera fluida. Incluso le dio tiempo a deletrear algunas cosas.

Cuando Greg se ofreció a recoger los platos del postre, Mycroft le siguió. Espero a que se girara y se pegó a él. Estaba tan cerca que podía contarle las pestañas. Greg tragó saliva y apretó los labios de la impaciencia.

El primer beso fue tierno al principio. Mycroft estaba dudoso y apretaba con suavidad. Greg cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Abrazó a Mycroft por la cintura y profundizó el beso.

Cuando las pulsaciones comenzaron a ser más elevadas y besarse ya no era suficiente Mycroft se separó. Greg intentó buscar sus labios de nuevo, pero Mycroft le detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

Le hizo un gesto para que esperara y fue al comedor, al poco regresó escribiendo algo en un papel. Greg meditó que podía ser. No llevaba condones pero atracaría a cualquier adolescente si era necesario.

Mycroft le dio el bloc de notas, ni siquiera le miró. Solo estaba pendiente de sus propios zapatos.

 _“Yo también quiero llevarte al a cama”_ leyó Greg _“Pero quiero saber si solo será sexo. Me gustas mucho para algo más que un simple polvo, y me gustaría saber qué esperas tú de esto.”_

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido. Eso había sido directo y sincero.

Él también quería tener algo con él, le encantaban las arrugas que hacía sus mejillas cuando sonreía, o como le miraba cuando esperaba a que articulara los signos.

Se mordió el labio y miró al hombre frente a él. Seguía mirando a otro lado, apretando los puños. Greg levantó la mano y le levantó la barbilla. Mycroft se dejó hacer y le miró.

—Claro que quiero intentar algo contigo —dijo moviendo los labios.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron y Greg supo que podía continuar. Pasó las manos por la cintura, las bajó hasta los muslos y lo cogió para subirlo al mármol de la cocina y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad.

La libreta cayó al suelo. Ya tendrían tiempo para volver a comunicarse. Eso ahora no era lo importante.


End file.
